


honey

by rikiyuu



Series: the artist's paraiso [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex, Romance, oh my god im about to burst into flames, raidsonas, the sex starts chapter two but hoooo boy, this is just...pure emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikiyuu/pseuds/rikiyuu
Summary: It was as if every wall that Hazel had put up the second Lobelia stepped into her studio crumbled, and she all but nearly keeled over in her stool.
Relationships: Lobelia (Granblue Fantasy)/Original Character(s)
Series: the artist's paraiso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. honey touched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story based on an au that me and my friends created for the Granblue Fantasy universe a few weeks ago: raidsonas! Basically a bunch of ocs that are primals in the world. This is all incredibly self indulgent and started out as a meme, but after a while we all kind of stumbled into it all, haha. I love all our children...Hazel in particular was created by me, and I hope you enjoy this small series! I'm posting these all on ao3 for collection purposes.
> 
> To those waiting for my other fic updates, I truly apologize! I hope to find time to find my muse for those stories, and I apologize for the long wait.

“Should I stay?”

“No.”

She realizes she said it too quickly, too guarded of a response to give to the leader of the Troupe. The worried look of Janus brings her back to the crushing weight of reality and she winces, drawing her hand to her temple in response. Hazel looks back at her leader, lilac eyes veiled in obvious hesitation.

“What I meant was…I don’t think this is a conversation you ought to be privy too, Janus.” She motioned for him to leave with an all too familiar flick of her wrist, Lobelia drawing an impossible to hide smile on his face. Janus looks between the both of them before settling back on Hazel; her eyes betrayed every sense of fear and worry that one should never have to experience—so much so the primal himself could feel those emotions embedding themselves into his head. With a small breath, Janus gave a small nod to his companion, exiting silently and wordlessly from the room; if Hazel needed him, he would sense it and be there without hesitation. Whatever was to happen should definitely be between the two of them.

Once the door closed, it was as if every wall that Hazel had put up the second Lobelia stepped into her studio crumbled, and she all but nearly keeled over in her stool. She folded over herself, dissolving into a sobbing mess as she started to come undone in front of Lobelia, in front of _him_ —the love of her life, the perfect muse that had parted from her many years ago. The warmth of a familiar touch coursed through her body as he reached out to her, comforting hands resting on her shoulders as he approached her. Hazel couldn’t bring herself to look at him—she knew the second her eyes looked into his, the second that she verified that this wasn’t a dream but reality, she would collapse from the weight of the situation.

“Hazel.” Honey kissed words left his mouth and into the air; he morphed her name into a sacred prayer of comfort and love and she wanted to feel the graze of her name against the air over and over again.

“No. This…this isn’t r-real.” Her words were a defensive reaction to the prayer, desperate to push back against the sanctuary he was forming with his words, his hands. Hands that began searching, remapping their fingers against a now worn out canvas that they haven’t felt in forever. Lobelia’s fingers dipped to the valley of her shoulders and stilled there— _do I have the pleasure of moving further?_ His fingers would ask, thumb absentmindedly stuck against her pulse point; intentional, desperate, wanting.

_Let me come home again._

She tilted her head but could not bring herself to open her eyes; this moment can’t be real, it’s a cruel joke that Janus inflicted upon her to test her will and her patience—but the flurry of familiar calloused fingers grazing and reaching and reclaiming her skin washes over her pain with the warmth of familiar intimacy and shared joy.

“Hazel, Hazel, _Hazel_.” Again, with the gentle murmured prayers as his fingers climbed her neck and positioned themselves on her cheeks. He cupped her face lovingly, the tips of his fingers entangling themselves in the strands of her white hair—the gesture familiar and all too well practiced. Even after all these years his hands remembered the surface they touched, remembered the softness of her skin and the way the heat flowed through her cheeks and brought a beautiful pink blush onto her face. Hazel was trapped in his white-hot, overwhelming love and touch as it all threatened to swallow her whole—she had locked herself away from intimacy and love, forbade herself from falling into the cruel trap of separated hearts that yearn for touch and reunion. She was starved for the feeling Lobelia wanted to return to her and she feared what it would do to her to allow herself the freedom of love, the freedom of just _giving in_.

Lobelia’s heartbeat thrummed through his chest and he wondered if he was getting too close, stepping too hard into her comfort zone too quickly—they had just reunited and already he sort of came through and burst into a space that he knows she holds dear. But he can’t help it; by the stars above he missed her. The sound that came from her was the most marvelous symphony that he wanted to orchestrate and to guide to the edges of the world; the softness of her laughter, the way she huffed and puffed whenever he made a great show of bringing destructions at the snaps of his fingers. Hers was a most precious sound that the conch he held close to his heart could never replicate, for nothing was more precious, more sweeter than the sounds that tumbled and fumbled from her lips when she was close by.

It ached him to see her a shell of the primal that he once knew, something safeguarded and hiding when he knew that she held inside her a concert that deserved to be heard by skydwellers all around the skies.

 _Let me be your maestro_.

“Lobelia—” Shakey, hushed, unsure. His name was a curse in contrast to the sweet sounds of her name from his lips. “You, why—why…?”

“Your leader found me on the Grandcypher and pieced it all together.” He stroked a thumb against her cheek, catching the tears that rained down her cheek like waterfalls. Though Hazel’s eyes were closed, Lobelia could tell she was looking at him—oh what he would do to look into those pretty eyes he had dreamt of for so many years.

“Of course.”

It was silent again in her studio. Hazel suddenly felt acutely aware of everything that was close to her: her easel just a few inches behind her, her palette and tool set just mere inches from her left elbow, her legs tightly wrapped on the legs of her stool. And of course, Lobelia’s hands tenderly on her cheeks. His voice was serving to break the barriers and every stroke of his thumb and the sounds that rolled out of his mouth were working the nooks and crannies of her soul and laying it bare for him to see.

For it always just them, wasn’t it?

“If I open my eyes, will you let me go?”

“Never. Never again.”

It felt as if the electricity that Lobelia used for rupturing the world and carving it to his liking suddenly ran hot in Hazel’s veins. Embarrassment and nervousness burned her skin as she slowly fluttered her eyes open for him, throwing wide the gates of herself to him. He took the handles of the gates open and threw himself into the fire and the loving hell that was her and her being, abandoning reason and doubt as he let go of restraint and tossed himself into her. The force of the contact nearly knocked Hazel from her stool, her saving grace the quick thinking of Lobelia’s hand against her back steading her against him.

He towered over her, the intensity of his body pressed against hers throttling Hazel’s senses as her thoughts were flushed of nothing more than the hot, wet press of his lips against hers, greedily reclaiming its lost love. Her fingers balled into his robe as she desperately pulled him closer and closer until she was tightly squeezed within his arms, the contact not enough to satisfy her after years and years of not feeling this rush of exhilaration coursing through her. Lobelia ran a hand through her hair and wound his fingers in her locks, gently tugging and pulling her back despite the disappointed squeak that slipped through Hazel’s voice at the sudden loss of contact.

“Y-you’re so _mean._ ” She murmured, flushed red with pleasure and happiness as Lobelia worked his lips down to her neck. Her comment was shortly drawn out by the sudden noises of more pleasure as he grazed her neck with gentle bites and even _more_ kisses.

“ _Mon amour_ , is all this attention not enough of an apology?” His voice was so obnoxiously cocky and knowing (and oh so full of love) that she didn’t need to answer—but he liked knowing he was right. The soft push of Hazel’s hands against his head guiding him was enough of a response, earning a chuckle as he lowered himself onto his knees in front of her.

The sudden loss of Lobelia towering in front of her seemed to bring her out of her momentary reverie, and the reality of the situation washed over her like the rush of a waterfall. Hazel was so small compared to him, she realized—even on his knees he was able to easily rest his head on her lap, arms wrapped gently around her waist protectively. She ran her fingers through his hair, felling the realness of them, watching them wrap around her fingers much like his own.

_He was real—all this is real._

The passion, the love, the warmth that bloomed in her chest that caused her heart to _thump-thump-thump_ with every passing second in his presence. This was everything she missed and so much more.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” She whispered.

“I could ask myself the same thing, amour.” He tightened the grip on her as if to prove the point.

She bowed down closer to him, his head reacting in kind and looking up to meet her gaze. Intentionally now, she would look at him; meet the swirling vortex of power and vigor that clouded his eyes—almost too powerful to stare into for she knew the gaze would capture her soul and threaten to never let her go. Lobelia was always a powerful, dominating force in her life that shifted her needs and wants into a blossoming flower that craved and desired a guiding source of something to aim and achieve for—she had followed him into the abyss of destruction and the world of skydwellers and after leaving her she never thought she’d see the light ever again. Even after all that the Troupe had done for her…she wanted more, selfishly wanted something that she wanted more than life itself.

“Hazel.” Only he could make her name sound like something to be revered and respected and loved, every syllable a precious use of breath that made her honored to have it.

“Lobelia.” And she, the same; uttering a cursed name that knew only death and destruction and making it something that brought life and love into someone’s life.

He lifted his head and pressed their lips together—slowly, intimately, dragging out the contact and imprinting his soul and being into the kiss. Hazel shivered at the contact; not as fiery and violent as their first, but something that held years of hopes and dreams and reunions and suppressed love that spilt in the contact. Her hands skirted from his face to his shoulders, attempting to shrug off his robes without ruining the moment; Lobelia laughed at the sudden motion, taking the reigns and removing the heavy robes and letting them fall to the floor.

“Will you…stay the night?” Hazel asked out of the blue, her hands returning to cup his neck as her face blushed red. Lobelia let out yet another laugh, his eyes looking at her knowingly.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. honey kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nervous?” She says, feeling herself being serenaded by the sounds of his heart against her hand.
> 
> “Extremely.” The response catches Hazel off guard.

Hazel wondered if this would be more appropriate on a bed, or hell maybe even her couch would be more comfortable then the cold, hard floor. But that would involve moving and politely asking Lobelia to get off her and she _really_ liked how warm his body was and how fervently he was in slowly tearing her apart with his lips. Her mind was foggy with want and need that the idea of breaking this moment for the comfort of her bed seemed like such a giant inconvenience.

The sharp jolt of pain on her neck woke her from the thoughts and brought her back to reality, Lobelia taking his time in working his mouth along her neck. Hazel reached into his hair and gave a small tug, earning an annoyed gaze from Lobelia.

“Not where anyone can see it.” He scoffed at her request, his lips returning to the nape of her neck and drifting across her skin with slow, slow grace.

“And what are your friends going to do about it, _amour_?”

Her eyes widened in in response. She _really_ didn’t want to think about the consequences of having multiple hickeys on her neck and her friends asking all sorts of questions! Hazel was sure that she would just burst into flames at the prospect of someone like Mars asking her what happened to her. She could already see the big cheeky grin on his face and the poor attempts to smother it through heated laughter.

“T-they might…say stuff.”

And he laughed _again_ , the bastard! He laughed as he pressed another kiss on her neck with lips that fumbled out vivacious energy and love and it all sent goosebumps upon Hazel’s skin. Lobelia’s hands drifted underneath her shirt and she could feel the sudden prick of nails skidding across her hips and up her sides with her shirt being lifted with it. Lilac eyes widened when the light bulb suddenly flashed in her head when the motion’s meaning suddenly came to realization. Hazel met his hands as they stilled at the bottom of her bra.

“I regret to inform you that once I’m done, _mon amour_ , your friends will have **_a lot_** to say.”

Hazel nearly moaned at the thought of what’s to come.

Lobelia gently eased her shirt up and off her, discarding it to the side. Her skin felt another wave of goosebumps as the cold air brushed against her skin. She was suddenly very self-aware of her bare skin, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself, turning her gaze away from him. Whatever sense of confidence and eagerness she had was gone the second the fabric left the comfort of her skin. As if sensing the shift in emotions Lobelia reached down to her, his hand gently cupping and brushing against her cheek. Hazel sighed at the response, her face flushing with a rush of warmth that flowed down her spine.

“T-they make this all sound so simple, you, uh, know what I mean?” Her voice was soft and slightly nervous. Her lilac eyes looked into his, the confidence there mixed with pleasure and worry and desire and hesitation; a dangerous mix of emotions that froze her to the core. The feeling of being small and insignificant suddenly came back into her mind, suddenly overthinking and over-analyzing every inch of herself.

“ _Oui_ , I think I do.” A warm, comforting voice wraps around her thoughts and breaks her from the clouded and hazy depth of her intrusive thoughts. He acts against those thoughts that spoke in her mind, fingers tracing lovingly and slowly against the curve of her cheek, the lines that form her jaw and still at her lips. His thumb gently moves across her bottom lip—lovingly, committing the texture of her kiss-worn lips to memory. Hazel closes her eyes and revels in the gentle touch of calloused fingers running down her neck, flaring her skin with warmth and reverence. Lobelia’s fingers dip into the valley of her breasts and stills there, his eyes looking into Hazel’s for approval, for the command.

She nods, biting her lips as her cheeks flare with heat. “Be gentle.”

Lobelia lets out something of a self-deprecating chuckle, his hands trembling against the warmth of her skin.

“ _Amour_ , I…will try.”

Slow, steady fingers slip into her bra, his hands gliding and skirting the circumference of her breasts and taking the weight of them in his hands. Hazel watched with abject pleasure as Lobelia worked her breasts in his hands, fingers fondling them obsessively and hitching her breath with every movement. She could hear the growls of obsessive ecstasy leave Lobelia’s bitten lips, desperately holding back whatever ferocious beast was desperate to overtake him and absolutely fucking _ravage_ Hazel with so much passion that it threatened to break her in two.

After what seemed like an agonizing eternity his fingers finally set themselves on her nipples, the coarse roughness of his thumbs and index finger gently rolling them with slow, patient strokes. The movements were too much for little Hazel, squirming and rolling her hips against Lobelia, the soft moans that left her lips forming into desperate pants, begging for sweet mercy from his excruciating play. His blue-grey eyes moved from their place on her breasts to her face, watching her come undone in front of her; the poise, the elegance, the all too practiced form of his precious love completely and utterly becoming a _mess._ And he fucking **reveled** in knowing that all it took was his touch to make her like this.

Lobelia lowered his head closer to her breast, his lips gently grazing her stiff nipple—his breath was a white-hot temptation that forced her consciousness at its peak, her body shaking in anticipation. But he would not offer her reprieve and instead kept his body still in perfected patience, a smile forming on his face as he stayed there. Hazel rolled her chest up with desperation hitching in her voice for his lips on her skin—and Lobelia had the _audacity_ to lift his head away from her body, robbing her of what she wanted! Her only response was a desperate crying plea, her hands reaching out to him in a final act of desperation for release.

But of course, Lobelia wasn’t having any of that; with a flick of his wrists her hands returned to the floor and stilled above her head. She squirmed and struggled more and realized that this man had the absolute audacity to use his magic against her! Hazel rolled her hips against him in protest, feeling the hard length of his cock strained against his pants; Lobelia growled in response, gripping her hips with fire and intensity, rocking his hips against her with such agonizing slowness that Hazel let out yet another beg of desperation.

“ _This_ is what you want, isn’t it?” His eyes were ablaze with want and ecstasy that was compounded tenfold by the rough thrusts against her groin; for once Hazel was actually _really_ glad she was wearing a skirt.

She had not one ounce of energy in her to properly respond for every word that left her mouth would just melt into a sweet, blissful moan that would drive Lobelia higher and higher into such passionate reverie that throttled his mind like nothing he’s ever felt before. He lowered his head into the dip of her shoulders, lips skirting and dancing across her skin—he could feel the tremors in her body with each step, taking all measures possible to restrain himself from letting go and fucking her so deeply into the floor that the only thing she’d think about was the feeling of his cock filling her up with his hot cum.

“ ** _Beg for it_.**”

He grazed her skin with nips and bites, making sure to leave more than enough markings of his passion and love on her skin that would definitely be there in the morning. Lobelia orchestrated his actions and movements with practiced and determined grace, overwhelming, claiming what’s rightfully his. The fervent rolling of her hips against him signaled a desperate and silent plea that refused to escape her lips, her eyes glossed over with tears from the tipping point of a climax that wax and waned over and over again. Hazel knew he could keep this up for an eternity, her will too weak and foggy to even bother trying to argue and fight and resist him and his honeysweet words.

“F-fuck me…” Was all she could croak out as she felt Lobelia’s hands momentarily depart their rightful place on her hips to continue their slow torture of her breasts. Every touch sent waves of pleasure between her thighs and she wasn’t sure how long she could last.

“Louder.” His voice was barely a whisper and yet it vibrated and thrummed throughout every inch of her body, causing her heart to slam against her rib cage with every syllable.

“P-please….fuck me, _fuck me_ , **_fuck me!_** ”

Hazel could see the smile forming on his face, the pleased look of victory veiled in his gaze as he reached out to stroke her face affectionately. Despite the ravaging of intimacy he had displayed moments ago, his hands were tender and apologetic, brushing aside the loose strands of white hair that littered her face. Lilac eyes stared into his, eyes furrowed in feigned anger.

“Asshole…I told you to be gentle…”

Lobelia laughed, and the sounds of it made her heart flutter _again_.

“Ah, _mon amour_ …that’s true.”

“Make it up to me.” Hazel tilted her head back towards her arms, her limbs still tangled up in his magic. At least he was nice enough to make sure her arms didn’t get too sore from being in the same position for too long. The surprised look on Lobelia’s face was enough to let her know, however, that he _somehow_ forgot that he used his magic against her! With a quick snap of his fingers her hands were released from their prison, and she drew them back to her front, rubbing her wrists and trying to remember what it’s like to have working arms again.

But the hands did not stay long at her side for the tremendous need to touch Lobelia overcame her and she drew her hands to his face, allowing herself to indulge in the pleasure of _giving_ him love and affection, instead of taking all that he gave her. The gesture caught him by surprise, Lobelia’s body shifting slightly by the sudden touch to his face; eventually the surprise gave way to a delighted sigh and a smile. He pressed a gentle kiss to the palms of Hazel’s hands, eventually lifting his own hands to intertwine with hers, warmth from their contact spreading into his face.

The contended sigh he let out made Hazel chuckle.

“I missed you.” Hazel said, half lidded eyes staring into his face. There was a still a part of her that wondered if this was just a dream; a really, _really_ great dream at that—but the feeling of his face on her fingers, the heat radiating from his cheek as she worked her fingers across them…it was all real.

“I missed you as well, _amour_.” Gentle and silky was his response, marking every syllable with such immense pressure of affection that it shook Hazel to her core. Lobelia was a master of sound and by the stars above would be pour every ounce of his magic into his words so that they wrapped themselves around her very soul like a comforting blanket. He knew how to orchestrate and conduct sounds through his touch to make Hazel feel the returned love that was once lost—she didn’t realize how starved she was for these feelings, for gentle touches and kisses that delivered her to another plane of existence. She gave herself up to his song and allowed him to play for her the sweetest melodies of passion and love upon her skin, embracing well practiced fingers on her as she served as his favored instrument.

But she too, would play a part of this orchestra—for what is a song of passion without another?

Hazel summoned all the courage she had in her body and allowed herself a moment to lead her fingers along Lobelia’s skin, her fingers brushing against his battle-worn canvas. They traveled along the strings of scars and marks on his skin from years of wandering along and destruction by his hands. She committed to memory the lines of muscles on his arms, marveling in the dip of his shoulder and drawing the blunt of her fingernails into his neck as she lowered herself to his chest. Lobelia enjoyed her touch—soft, low guttural noises of pleasure escaped his lips with every brush of fingers along him; rolls of moans flushed with magic between the two of them and only served to heighten Hazel’s determination to play a part of this duet with him.

He would not lead this alone—no, no; they would do this together. This was _their_ song.

A flattened palm on his heart thrummed with the sound of his veins running hot with desire and passion. Even through the nearly skintight shirt she could feel the pulsing of his heart running rampantly through him and into her palms.

“Nervous?” She says, feeling herself being serenaded by the sounds of his heart against her hand.

“Extremely.” The response catches Hazel off guard.

“I would never be able to tell…you seem like you know what you’re doing here.”

Lobelia lets out a chuckle.

“ _Mon amour_ , I wish I could say I was that good.” He raises a hand to her chest, flattening his palm against it and feeling the equally thrumming sound of her heart beating. “ _Je suis juste_ …following the timbre of my heart.”

_Just following his heart._

Right now, her heart wanted to make him feel good too.

With a deep breath she moved her hands from his chest lower and lower, her fingers reaching the band of Lobelia’s pants and stilling there with hesitation. She looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes filled with desire. He nodded, approving the gesture and yet her hands could not bring themselves to move. The chuckle he let out as he drew his hands to hers did not do her _any_ favors.

“Nervous?”

“Oh, do you even have to ask?” Despite the pout that was forming on her lips, Hazel couldn’t say anything with animosity to the man in front of her.

“Would you like a _hand_?” Oh, this cheeky bastard.

“N-no! I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself!” Her reply was heavy with fake confidence as she slowly pulled his pants down, settling them between his ankles. Lobelia watches her with abject pleasure as her hands slowly drift to his underwear; his breath hitched in anticipation, unable to smother the coy smile on his face. Hazel’s slowly inched her fingers underneath the fabric, her hand cautiously reaching for his cock; he wanted _so_ badly to tell her to hurry up and to stop this unintentional torture that he is being subjected to, but he clung to that small piece of self-control he had left in his brain.

Hazel was gentle on him, almost _too_ gentle, as her fingers wrapped themselves along the length of him, his underwear slipping off his thighs. It was truly getting more and more difficult to keep his composure as she began stroking him slowly, every pump of his cock sending an overwhelming amount of pleasure through his body. Lobelia wanted to **_ravage_** her with every ounce of his being, and just the simple act of having her touch him was making his head draw blanks as heavy hot desire set ablaze his blood. All he could do was let out moan after growly moan as he indulged in the pleasure of her hands against him.

Through half lidded eyes he caught a look at her—her eyes fixated on his cock, the way she moaned and gasped softly when her strokes caused Lobelia to hitch his very own breath. Oh, he wanted to _registre_ the sounds she was making, but couldn’t bring himself to ruin this moment no matter how easy it would be to just snap his fingers and capture her sounds for himself. Just for tonight, just for now—he would live in the moment. Live in the sounds of her moaning, of her hands so fixated on pleasuring him while he stood there and endured the slow, lovely moments of affection.

“H-Hazel.” He muttered, instantly regretting the words as it caused his love to still her hands and look up at him expectantly. Her pupils were blown wide with want and need and the more he stared into them, the more Lobelia could feel himself losing his will to stay sane and stable. Calloused fingers dipped to their rightful place between her thighs, Hazel gasping from the sudden and swift moment. With slow, torturous ease Lobelia’s fingers skirted across the soft silk that separated him from her core, his lips tugged into a wry smirk as he listened to her breath fasten and catch in her throat. Of course, Hazel was a smart lady and returned the favor in kind as she desperately continued stroking Lobelia’s cock in a last-ditch effort to regain control of the situation.

“L-Lobelia…! N-not there…!” She gasped out, gently squeezing his cock in disapproval. Hazel was rewarded with his trademark laugh stumbling and full of eager, hungry moans.

“ _Quoi_ , are you saying you _don’t_ want me to finger you, _amour_?”

Did he have to say it so… _vulgarly_? Besides that, she wasn’t saying that at all!

“T-that…I didn’t _say that_.” Oh, how insufferable this man could be. “I just…wanted to do something for you.”

Lobelia let out yet another trademark laugh as he leaned into Hazel, planting a soft kiss on her lips. He gently laid next to her, his hands on her hips, motioning for her to shift with him. She looked at him with confusion, her hands pulled up close to her chest; despite the slight cold she felt from the floor, Lobelia radiated an intense amount of warmth. He brought his hands to her face before skirting his index finger down to skirt along her shoulder, her arms, gently dipping them across her hips and returning to the warmth between her thighs. Hazel drew out a long sigh, lifting her legs and accommodating the feeling of his fingers gently skirting across her opening. She allowed herself the pleasure of wrapping her hands around Lobelia’s cock again, immersing herself in the sigh that drew out of him.

Familiar lips drew themselves back to her, opening herself slightly to allow the sweep of his tongue against hers, tantalizing and drawing her into a shiver that Lobelia was too eager to feel again.

“ _Amour_ …” Lobelia’s voice was hungry and desperate for whatever came next. “How about we play a little _mélodie_ together?”

With agonizing slowness Lobelia slipped his hands into her underwear, causing Hazel to instinctively moan out in pleasure from the sudden contact. The primal’s sense of composure crumpled as the magician worked his magic with every deft movement against her clit, rough texture against sensitive skin that drew out moan after gasping moan from her mouth with ease. He eased a finger into her, immersing himself in the pleasures of her tight, wet core. Every movement of his finger inside caused her hips to grind against his hand, desperate for more friction and heat that just one finger couldn’t provide. Lobelia stared in intense glee as he watched Hazel fall apart in front of him, the moans and pants that left her mouth edging him on to continue his meticulous torture of her.

Hazel attempted to return the favor in kind, twisting her hands and pumping his cock with erratic movements, unable to keep her mind steady as the fog of sex and desire filled every fiber of her being. A hand slipped down to his sac, gently cupping and working them with equal erratic movements—her determination only heightened by the rough groan that poured of out Lobelia’s mouth into her lips. But of course, Lobelia took reign of the situation again, plunging his finger down to the knuckle inside her. She could feel the magic spark from his fingers to her, feeling the warmth flare up in her chest as he graced her with the heightened sounds of their shared passion into her ears. All she could think of was him, all she could hear was him—everything she felt in this moment _was all because of him._

Lobelia continued his masterful orchestration of her pleasure and slipped yet another finger into Hazel, slowly working his middle and ring finger in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He worked his fingers to spread and fuck and stroke every part of her insides as Hazel bucked herself against his fingers, riding out the high of the orgasm that was building up inside her. She bunched her hands in his hair, pulling him close in a desperate attempt to smother her groans with his mouth; Hazel pushed her mouth against Lobelia, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, lost in the daze the sudden build-up of pleasure in her stomach. He accepted her mouth with violent fervor, flicking his own tongue against hers as he continued to fuck her with his fingers, working them against that little precious spot that just drove her insane.

He eased his free arm around her waist and pulled Hazel close to him, feeling her shake and groan against him as she came around his fingers, her insides tightening around him as she rode out the pleasure on his fingers. Maybe he should have _registre_ her voice after all—the sheer volume of the moan she let out was a sound Lobelia wouldn’t mind hearing over, and over again. It was impossible for Lobelia to hide the pleased smile from his face as they parted for air, his eyes scanning every inch of Hazel’s utterly disheveled face. He raised his free hand up to her face and pulled away the loose strands of hair that littered her face, feeling the intense warmth that radiated from her face.

“I take it you were _very_ pent up, _amour_?”

For once, Hazel had nothing to retort with, only offering a small smile as she laid there trying to catch her breath.

“…Yeah, yeah.” She reached out to touch his face in kind, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Thank you.”

Lobelia scoffed at the response, nuzzling himself against her hands.

“I do not think I have done anything to deserve the praise.” The pleased smile on his face turned into an obnoxiously cocky smirk, knowing damn well that he deserved _a lot_ of praise for his work.

Hazel propped herself up on one elbow, her legs feeling completely limp and still sore. She realized that by some miracle her underwear was still on and she took the opportunity to slowly wiggle out of them before something befell them. It took a moment for her to realize Lobelia’s hands were still comfortably nestled between her thighs before he slowly pulled them out, drawing his hand onto his stomach with a chuckle. The familiarity, the comfortableness in the air…it was nice, pleasant. She wondered…

‘ _Would he stay for longer than the night…?_ ’

The smile he wore, the eyes that drew her into comfort and safety—Hazel was utterly smitten and in the throughs of love. She hope this wasn’t just a one-night event, something they did to fulfill old needs and desires.

“ _Amour_?”

There it was—the call, the voice that drew her back to reality from her thoughts. Mouth pulled into a thin line, hand reached out to her with eagerness and want, to bring her back to the warmth of his embrace. With all her might she slowly pushed herself on top of him, Lobelia looking at her with pleased surprise at the change of position. Hazel closed her eyes and dipped her head towards his, bringing their lips together once more. He eagerly accepted her invitation, drawing a hand to rest at the back of her neck and gently pushing her onto him to deepen the kiss, teeth already nipping at her lips as the waves of pleasure rise down Hazel’s back.

_‘Just for tonight I want—I want this. I want…to have something to bring me home…’_

She reached between them with nervous hands, wrapping them around Lobelia’s cock once more, feeling the low rumble of a pleased growl leave his mouth. Hazel grinds her hips against it, drawing out deep moans from Lobelia, his hands gripping her hips fervently and digging his nails into her soft skin. Hazel could feel him stirring underneath her, his cock hot and pulsing in her hands, both equally desperate and wanting for her. Lifting herself up slightly, guiding him to her entrance, feeling the warmth of his tip pressed against her—her thoughts were a hazy fucking _mess_.

Underneath her, Lobelia too felt the haze of desire and sex clouding rationality and reason in his head. His hands remained on her hips as he eased her down, his eyes completely mesmerized by the slow plunge of his cock into her warm, tight pussy. It took every measure of restraint to not take the reins and shove his entire length inside her, but by the stars he wasn’t going to let his ferocious hunger for her ruin the moment. Lobelia moved his hands up to her chest, eagerly fondling Hazel’s breasts to spur her on, hips gently lifting into her in a plea for movement. His fingers dipped eagerly into her skin, his reward the soft gasps that hitched in her breath as she began to move.

And _that’s_ when that tightly wrapped composure slowly began to unravel in Lobelia. Watching Hazel slowly bounce on top of him, slowly gaining a steady rhythm, listening to her breath hitch with every bounce—needless to say, it was a very easy way to get Lobelia _very_ riled up. He moved his hands to her hips and raised his own to match her pace, the reaction so instantaneous and just so perfect—the way she shook, the cries she let out at the top of her lungs, her hands buried in his shoulders for leverage as she fell apart on top of him. All of it was just _perfect_.

Hazel couldn’t form a cohesive thought that didn’t involve sitting there and bouncing on Lobelia’s cock, her mind obsessed with the feeling of being filled by him and ever hit of his tip against her womb unraveling her sense of self rapidly. Feeling the warmth in her belly, the sounds of their bodies slapping together at an increasing pace set Hazel’s mind ablaze, and all she wanted was to know how much better this would feel when she was completely and utterly filled with his cum. And by the stars above was she going to ride and plunge Lobelia’s cock inside her until her legs give out—and by just how rough Lobelia was in fucking her and moving his hips desperately into her she was _eagerly_ awaiting for that sweet release from both of them.

Lobelia could feel himself at his limit, with slow, erratic, and deep thrusts marking the tipping point of his climax. Hazel slowed her movements to match his own, savoring every inch of his cock inside her as she too was within moments of her own climax. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, pulling and tugging gently as she begged for release, her voice desperate and hitching with every deep thrust into her.

“Lo-be-li-aahh! C-cum in-side m-me—!”

And who was Lobelia, if not a gentleman?

He honored his _amour’s_ request, one final deep thrust inside her and he filled her with the hot, thick load she wanted since the moment they wrangled themselves to the floor. Hazel let out a deep, guttural moan as she felt her insides filled with his cum, the flare of warmth rising through her body as she shook from both their climaxes. All she could do was moan, her thoughts clouded and her head completely devoid of any cohesive thought. She collapsed onto Lobelia, shaking and gasping and _exhausted_ among other things.

With equally shaky fervor Lobelia wrapped an arm around her, using the other to gently slip himself out of her with a small gasp. He placed a gentle kiss on her head, closing his eyes and tightening his grip around her.

This still, quiet moment together was perfect.

“…was that good?” Hazel’s voice was barely above a whisper, and Lobelia has half a mind to tease her about _why_ it was getting so raspy. Instead, he smiled into her hair, a small chuckle coming from hips.

“Beyond good, _amour_. It was _parfait_ —absolutely _parfait_.” He planted another kiss at the top of her head. “Much like you.”

She squeaked in response, causing him to laugh yet again. Ah, he would have to _registre_ so many sounds from her in the future.

“I-I could say the same of you.” Despite all that they did tonight it still felt like a challenge to be so openly affectionate to him. How does one properly voice their love and affection after years and years of yearning, not knowing if the wait was worth it? But all that worry just fades away whenever she looked at Lobelia, to see that the years of prayer and dreaming of him came to fruition. It was…surreal.

She lifted her head to look at him properly, her eyes staring properly into his. He cocked an eyebrow at her and a smile, bringing his hand up to her head and patting her gently and affectionately. Hazel laughed at the gesture, reaching for his hand and bringing it to her lips, planting a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

“You’ve been far too kind to me.” Hazel muttered against his knuckles.

“How so, _amour_?”

She blushed, suddenly realizing that she hadn’t given the errant thought much thought. But she had an idea of what to say for the first time this evening.

“You…you’ve given me something that I didn’t think I’d ever have again.”

Lobelia moved his hands to her sides and gently set her to his side, turning with her. She voiced a sound of disapproval, but he closed the distance between them and the warmth returned to her again.

“And what was that?”

“…Love. A…sense of home.”

This was suddenly very embarrassing, but the reassuring hand against her cheek made the moment more comforting.

“All because of me?” It seemed like he couldn’t believe it himself. He—a magician of disaster and destruction capable of giving someone a sense of comfort in their lives. Hazel nodded, her eyes looking away from him as she spoke.

“I…I always wanted to be with you. When the Tower forced you away from me I…felt like I lost a part of me. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, and the most important person in my life would just…be gone like that.” She let out a self-deprecated laugh. “But…you’re here now and…I feel like I know what it’s like to finally be home.” She chuckled awkwardly, feeling as if she had ruined the moment.

And all Lobelia could do was stare at her with widened eyes. Hazel tried to reign the mood back to what it was, suddenly horribly self-conscious again.

“Ah, what I meant was—” But that thought was completely and utterly smothered by Lobelia’s lips on top of her again. Fervently, hot, wanting and aching lips against her with a new sense of determination that parted her mouth and roamed it with his tongue. Despite all that they did earlier Hazel was set ablaze again with a desperate fervent need for him again, hazed by the events that just led up to this sudden movement from him. But, she could care less—any excuse for Lobelia to smother her in his love was good enough for her.

And he spared no quarter for her, plunging himself into her with all his might as he took the reigns of tearing her apart this time. He set the pace of their sudden lovemaking, hands roaming every inch of her as he thrust inside of her repeatedly. Lobelia was spurred by her words, by the sudden revelation of her feelings and how she truly felt about him. How could he have been so ignorant to her plight, so unaware of the feelings behind her touch, the softness of her gestures and the light that was ablaze behind those precious eyes he could feel himself getting lost in.

To be the reason she feels loves and to be the one object of her affections, to be her home and her comfort…there was a sense of irony in this.

 _This_ was Lobelia’s home—nestled in the warm embrace of Hazel’s love and struck by the comfort that enveloped him whenever he looked into his eyes. As he poured every drop of his love inside her, marking her with his fingers and using his lips to leave mementos along Hazel’s worn and delicate canvas. He would restore the beauty and orchestrate the chorus of laughter that reverberated in his chest whenever she spoke. Hazel’s hands on his back, her nails leaving their own precious, delicate markings on his skin and her own pleading and loving moans against his shoulders served as the conductor for their love in this one, desperate last moment.

“ _I love you; I love you, I love you—”_ Lobelia chanted the prayer of affection into her neck as he thrust into her, hands tightly gripping her hips with the intent of never letting go. He expended every drop of magic and love as he came inside her, watching her face flush with emotion and heat as he gave her every drop of himself that he could, one final thrust marking the end of the fervor he had. Lobelia rode out Hazel’s own climax, feeling her tighten and shake underneath him at the peak of her own reverie before slowly collapsing on top of her. He could feel the trembling and moans leave her kissed worn lips, feel the immense heat that her body radiated as they lay on the floor, tangled together. The _finale parfait_ to their love—hands moving to each other in a desperate embrace, searching, seeking, reaching for something that words could never properly describe.

“I—I love you.” Hazel muttered; her face buried in Lobelia’s neck. She nuzzled herself against him, wrapping her arms around Lobelia’s neck and enveloping him in further warmth. And suddenly everything hit her in the afterglow—a small rumble in her thoughts that seemed to release themselves in the midge of the situation. “Lobelia…Lobelia…”

Lobelia could feel a sudden wetness in his shoulder, and he weakly turned to look at her, brows furrowed with worry.

“ _Amour_ —”

“P-Please don’t leave me. Please…stay. Stay, stay, _stay with me._ ” She looked into his eyes, those eyes that captivated her years ago, the same eyes that gave her purpose and reason in a time where it felt like she had none. Lobelia was her reason for going on and traveling under the skies when they parted, wanting to believe that in the back of her head they would one day reunite. And here he was—the light of her life was here and showered her with love and affection that she was missing all her life, that she closed herself off too because she couldn’t bear the thought of losing this warmth between them once again.

She needed—no, she _wanted_ him to stay.

“That’s s-so selfish of me, isn’t it?” Her hands moved down to cup his cheeks, the tears streaming down her face. “We’ve j-just been reunited and I’m a-already asking—”

“Hazel.” Lobelia moved hands to her cheeks, wiping away the errant droplets that cascaded down her cheeks. “You aren’t asking anything of me.”

He plants a chaste kiss on her lips, then moves to kiss her cheeks, her eyes, _every_ part of her face to cement his being, his love on her.

“Lobelia—”

“You aren’t going to get rid of me that easily.” _This was his home_ —by her side, embracing her and reminding her of the love she deserved and to fill her with the eternal flames of passion and devotion. “I won’t ever leave you again. I made that mistake once—and I don’t intend on doing it again.”

With all the fervor and might in her being Hazel wrapped herself around him, dissolving and crumbling underneath him. Lobelia dipped himself into her again, enveloping her with continued warmth and passion until he imprinted his love into her—no longer would it be a distant memory, not anymore. This love between them was real, the physicality of their love was real.

He would stay for as long as the stars above them shone brightly. His home has, and always will be with Hazel.


	3. honeyed delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars was about ten seconds away from throwing hands with his friend but was using that lovely concept called “restraint” to keep himself from breaking one of the really nice-looking furniture around them in half.

Mars was running circles in Janus’ room, his companion too busy reading the contents of today’s newspaper to give much thought to what the other primal was doing. The silence was _unbearable_ , and Mars didn’t want to be the one to regard it but—

“Janus!”

“Mars?” Much to Janus’ displeasure, there was nothing in the paper about the weather. Or maybe he missed it?

“Where’s Hazel? She’s always on time and she’s about half an hour due!” Mars wondered how the floor underneath them hadn’t given way to his furious pacing, because he was quite certain no skydweller built building could handle the ferocious might of a primal in distress. Janus looked back at him with confusion, purple eyes lost in thought.

“I truly could not tell you, my friend—but I’m sure she’s fine. Perhaps she had other matters to attend to, suddenly?”

That answer didn’t seem to convince the primal in front of him.

“Yeah but, what could be so urgent that it would cause her to be late…couldn’t be the museum could it?” Mars ran a hand across his chin, voice barely a whisper as he tried to run through all the possibilities. Hazel visited the arts district and told them it was a perfectly serviceable place… It somehow didn’t help that Janus was just _completely_ indifferent about the situation!

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and began dialing her number. Good think he had her on speed dial. Janus stared at him in confusion once more.

“Calling her?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m just kinda worried. She’s probably fine but she hasn’t texted us, and she’s always going on about communication and shit.”

His phone rang and rang and _rang_ ; eventually it went straight to voicemail and the pre-recorded message started up, causing Mars to silently freak out.

“Hey—hey Hazel, it’s uh, me, Mars! Where are you? We were supposed to have our meeting today. Can you call me back? I’d appreciate it. Thanks.” He hung up, and _instantly_ called again.

By the stars, he wished Calliope was here—she’s much, much better at these kinda things.

“Trying again?” Janus said, still neck deep in the newspaper he was reading.

“Yeah well, you aren’t giving me any help!”

“I told you she’s fine.”

“I’m gonna need more info than that.”

By some miracle the phone was finally answered, much to Mars’ glee.

“Hazel! Thank god I reached you, where are y—”

“… _Bonjour_? Who is this…?”

That…wasn’t Hazel’s voice. All cohesive thoughts that Mars had instantly went out the door as soon as this sleepy man’s(!) voice answered Hazel’s phone. He looked at the phone’s screen for a second—that definitely said Hazel!

“Um, I—” Mars was practically tripping over every breath; he took a second to try and calm down, looking over at Janus for comfort but instead found a very _bemused smile_? “Listen uh, i-is Hazel around?”

“Hazel?” Oh, what the ever-loving _fuck_ was going on?

“Yeah, uh. Hazel! She’s my friend and this is her phone that you’re…answering. Is she around?”

The mystery man went silent for a second. Mars strained his ears to the phone for some kind of closure to this hellish situation he found himself in. He could hear the man shifting in…whatever surface he was on. Was it a couch?

“Ah, so it is her phone.”

Oh, for the love of—

“Is she around?”

Janus snickered. Oh, he was going to answer for this too!

“ _Non_ , she is…sleeping. I’m sure if it’s important she will call you back.” And just like that he hung up the phone.

“Wha—”

And that’s when Janus just started to fucking _laugh._ The primal rolled up the newspaper in his hands and looked at Mars, a wicked grin plastered on his face. And boy did Mars want to throw his phone at him.

“Is—is this some kind of joke?”

“Ah, no, no—not at all my friend.” Janus said, lying through his teeth. It didn’t take a smartass to know that Janus was up to something!

Golden eyes stared back at Janus, the confused rage and anger fueling their energy. All the primal could do was smile, throwing his hands up in protest.

“I can assure you, I did not see these events _coming_ to fruition, so to say.” That blasted smile wasn’t going away!

“What the fuck does that even **MEAN**?” Mars was about ten seconds away from throwing hands with his friend but was using that lovely concept called “restraint” to keep himself from breaking one of the really nice-looking furniture around them in half.

It was about another hour and a half until Hazel finally made her wat to the inn, looking oddly worse for wear, and yet somehow radiated a warm kind of glow from herself. Thankfully in the time it took for her to arrive, Calliope was able to finish her own daily tasks and joined the rest of them in the inn.

“Ah, I’m terribly, terribly sorry—I seemed to have overslept longer than anticipated.” Hazel apologized profusely, bowing slightly as she took a seat next to Janus.

“Ah that’s alright, happens to the best of us!” He said. His eyes roamed her body before settling on her face, giving her a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Mars stared at Hazel, golden eyes squinting and staring at his companion. She looked _off_ —she usually made herself comfortable whenever they had these meetings but seemed to have forgotten to take her sweater off when she arrived. Not to mention the collar was popped up. Wasn’t she melting underneath that and her trademark turtleneck? Maybe she just always ran cold? As if reading his mind, Hazel zipped up her sweater and shifted in place as a small tint of red rose to her cheeks.

“So how was your evening?” Calliope asked, taking a sip of some tea from her spot at the desk across from Hazel and Janus. Hazel smiled at her friend, the blush on her cheeks growing stronger in color. She coughed in what seemed like an attempt to smother it from her face.

“Ah—I didn’t do much. Just painted as usual.”

“Oh, what about that guest of you—” Janus started, before being _immediately_ interrupted by a very flustered Hazel.

“He, uh, left a few hours after you did. I figured he returned back to the Grandcypher?”

Mars had never seen Hazel so flustered before—this must’ve been a once in a lifetime occurrence. Were the lands of the sky finally crashing unto whatever followed on the skies below? Hazel was the very definition of composed elegance, but in this very moment she looked like someone who was about to fall apart at any given moment. She attempted to regain control of her composure and tucked her hair behind her ear.

And that’s when Mars noticed it—

“Hazel?” He said, gasping when he looked at her, received a deer in headlights look to her eyes. “Where did you get that bruise on your neck? Are you okay…?”

There was a beat.

And then another.

And then Janus fucking _laughed again_!

“W-what’s so—” Mars started, Calliope interrupting his sentence.

“Oh, my Bahamut, _Hazel!_ ” She gave the kind of grin a wolf would give to its prey. “ _You didn’t!”_

“J-Janus! You told Callie!?” Hazel turned to her friend next to her, white-hot embarrassment on her face. Janus himself looked incredibly apologetic but could not smother the smile on his face.

“Ah, I’m sorry! It’s just that I had to have _someone_ on backup in case he tried to harm you!” He reached his hand out to give his companion a reassured pat on the shoulder. “But, ah, needless to say I did not…anticipate _this_ to happen.” He made a pointed gesture at her whole being, causing Hazel to all but crumple in her seat.

Mars slowly pieces the pictures together of the scene that was unfolding in front of him. And once that lightbulb _finally_ went off in his head—

“Wait, so that guy that picked up your phone this morning—?”

Hazel winced. _Jackpot._

“Ah, yes, Mars…that was…um, him.”

“So, you and him…?”

She nodded and it was obvious from her reaction that she wouldn’t mind being set aflame at this moment. Mars simply blinked at her response.

“I’ll be honest Hazel…I, uh, didn’t think you had it in you to sleep with someone.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he _instantly_ wanted to eat his phone—Callie and Janus laughing while Hazel turned bright red _really_ didn’t help. Mars instantly ran to Hazel’s side, now himself getting flustered and apologetic—the last thing he wanted to do was to have his friend collapse from embarrassment.

“Mars, you’re _so mean_!” Calliope teased, a big grin forming on her face the entire time she spoke.

“What I meant was—!” Oh, may the sky swallow Mars whole, too.

“Might as well talk about how she was walking funny—!”

Hazel squeaked and folded over herself in the chair she sat in. “You are all going to be the death of me!”

Janus sat there in glee, continuing his laughter spree and watched the whole event unfold in front of him.

Now, what exactly was that meeting there were supposed to have…?


End file.
